Such tampers are known in numerous embodiment variants and have proven themselves well in packing small surfaces. Owing to the guide handle, the operator is in a position to guide the vibrating tamper over the ground surfaces to be packed in the desired direction and at the desired speed with little expenditure of energy. The extension of the guide handle at the opposite end from the grip serves as a protective device and as an additional grip in transporting the tamper.
In all cases the vibrations of the tamper are also transmitted to the guide handle. The operator is hence more or less often forced to take a break according to the strength and frequency of the vibrations and depending on the quality of the damping element between the guide handle and the tamper.